Relda Grimm
''"My name is Relda Grimm. I am the wife of Basil Grimm. The mother of Henry and Jacob Grimm and mother-in-law of Veronica Grimm. I'm the grandmother of Sabrina and Daphne, and adopted grandma to Puck. I am also the grandmother of the little boy Mirror has kidnapped...you should know one more thing about me - I will do anything to protect my family. I don't care what falls apart. I don't care if the whole world falls apart." ~Relda, book 8. '' Relda Grimm, affectionately called "Granny Relda" by her granddaughters, was the head of the Grimm family since Basil Grimm's death until she sacrificed her body to Mirror in book 8. Michael Buckley describes the old woman as the "one constant" in the series and in the Grimm family: the "pillar of strength." Granny Relda is from Germany and has a light accent. She is the mother of Jacob and Henry Grimm, the latter being the father of Sabrina, Daphne, and Basil the Second. Biography At 27, Relda met Basil Grimm at a party in Berlin, Germany. They fell in love quickly, marrying a week later. The newlyweds then took a two year long honeymoon, vacationing all over the world, where Relda picked up her exotic recipes. One year into their prolonged vacation, Relda was pregnant with Sabrina's father, but the couple countinued to travel. Finally, When Basil's brother Edwin died, Basil's sister sent a letter to Basil telling him that he must return to Ferryport Landing. At that time, Relda did not know the truth of Everafters or even the Grimm family, only that the famous Brothers Grimm wrote fairy tales. Moving into Ferryport Landing, Relda took up the family business and had two sons, Henry and Jacob. At some point after having her two sons, she welcomed into her family Mr. Canis, a distressed human containing the spirit of the Big Bad Wolf, despite the disapproval of Basil. When her sons were nearly grown, disaster struck. Jacob temporarily shut off the Barrier, unknowingly unleashing one of the most dangerous creatures in Ferryport Landing: the Jabberwocky. Basil Grimm was killed, and right after the funeral both of her sons left town. ﻿ It should be made known that during her time in Germany, she became infamous for her bad driving with the police. They threatened to hang her next time she drove a car in Berlin. Therefore, Mr. Canis usually drives the family car, though in book two Relda drives the car as they're chased by Bella. All of the Grimms, and including Mr. Canis, are unnerved by her driving and immediately tell her to never, ever drive again. Physical Description Relda is an old woman with wrinkles and gray hair that still has some streaks of red. She has red cheeks,and green eyes that are described to look much too youthful for her age. Her outfits vary, but she always has a hat with a sunflower applique on it. Personality Jake Grimm described his mother as "good-natured" yet "impulsive." Relda always remains positive despite the things she's been through in life, such as the death of her husband. She is a loving woman and always seeked the good in people and believed in giving people a second chance. A good example of this was inviting notorious people into her family: Puck, Red, and Mr. Canis. She loved detective work and is encouraging. Relda would do anything to keep her family safe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grimm Family